


Cover: The Courting Dance

by Errantry (Hecateae)



Series: Collaboratives [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Painting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Errantry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For LJ's 2016 WIP Big Bang, in collaboration with Edenfalling.</p><p>Cover art and extras for her fic: The Courting Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenfalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Courting Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399957) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 




	2. Oaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text from Chapter 8


End file.
